Everlasting Fate
by Lelouch123
Summary: Naruto a kid left on the streets and abandoned has now been grown into a out of the ordinary kid and lives his life through school with his friend and enemies.Join Naruto and friends in an epic dramatic thriller and romance that will break your heart!


Everlasting

Fate

**This is one of my first stories so please no Flaming; it's an intense story so this will be **

**Awesome (Hopefully). RATED MMM**

Chapter 1

A new age dawns

August 29, 2007, at a school in Maryland current day.

Naruto's POV

"_Hey my name is NarutoUzimaki but you can just call me Naruto, I am just an 18 year old normal kid, well not exactly normal. _

_Ya see I started my own metal band and it turns out I am the leader of this band called "the metallic pumpkins" now I know what you are thinking, what a stupid name, but hey it works._

_Anyway the band members of my band starts off with lead guitarist Sasuke Uchiha he's kind of a show off (no duh), then we have our bass guitarist shikamaru (he's kind of lazy and boring), and then there's Rock Lee on the Drums(he's a weirdo with the bushiest eyebrows you'd ever see). _

_Well that's it for now I'll tell ya more later now turn your attention to my life see ya!"_

At Naruto's house

Ring Ring "Uggh who could that be!!??" Naruto picks up the phone, "hey Idiot get up or you're gonna be late for school!!!" said a dark angry voice.

"Sasuke shut up you freakin retard!!! I don't give a fuck if I'm late you know that school is for nerds like Gaara or Sakura." yelled Naruto. "Now there's the Naruto I know." said Sasuke.

Then Naruto went downstairs in his house grabbed his book bag and hopped on his skateboard. Then he heard a kind and gentle silent voice "oh, hello N-Naruto, are you heading to school too?" asked a shy Hinata.

"Oh hey Hinata, yeah I guess I'll see you in class, if I'm in class that is." said the blonde haired boy not excited.

"W-Well then I guess I'll see you later N-Naruto." Hinata said in a shy voice.

"Yeah I guess, see ya." he replied and then skated off. "_Oh Naruto…"_Hinata thought to herself.

**At school at the hall way**.

"NARUTO!!!! You know skating in the hallway is against the rules!!" yelled Mr. Gai

"Ah what ever I don't give a shit! Naruto replied in anger. "I've had just about enough of your sick attitude, come with me young man!!"

"_Who does he think he is, this kid really is something else?" Gai _thought to himself.

Naruto thought to himself "_yeah right I'll do what I feel like he isn't my boss"_

Then Naruto got on his skateboard and skated away from Gai.Then he bumped into something…or someone, Naruto looked up and saw Iruka looking down on him.

"You know Naruto not to do that in school please stop at once!!"

Said Iruka sounding not very pleased.

"You can't tell me what to do your not my father!!!" Naruto replied in anger

"I might not be but ever since I found you abandoned on the streets I have been more than like one towards you, so please Naruto please stop disrespecting the teachers and be a good young man."Iruka replied in reassurance.

Then Naruto hopped back on and skated to his locker.

**At his locker…**

Naruto was busy putting his stuff in his locker until something bugged him, then he turned around and saw Neji Hyuuga verbally bullying Hinata so he walked towards him.

"Well look who it is, the failure student, did ya come here for a thrashing or are you here to be humiliated by everyone watching?" Neji said in a threatening tone of voice.

Then Naruto approached Neji and gave him an evil glare. "Ooooo what are ya gonna do make me laugh to death at how stupid you are?" Neji said trying to provoke Naruto. Every one around was laughing at Naruto, but the laughter silenced when Naruto picked Neji up by the throat and squeezed it. "Now stop bullying Hinata fool, I could kill you." Naruto said with an evil glare.

Then Hinata butted in "N-Naruto I think you've made your point y-you can put him down now." she said in a worried tone of voice. Then Naruto said "very well then" as he let go of Neji and grabbed his things and walked away.

Then Hinata Worried_ "Oh Naruto, did he just do that for me, I wish people could understand him like I do, he doesn't deserve this kind of torture it could be tearing him up inside… oh Naruto."_She thought as she watched him walk away.

At Naruto's next class

"Come in class have a seat. Welcome back every one I guess you all know my name I am Might Guy! But you can call me Mr. Gai!!" Yelled out the bushy browed man. Then he noticed that Naruto was raising his hand. "Yeah Guy I have a question, why are you so fucking gay, wait let me guess… you were born that way!" The blonde haired boy said in complete rudeness. The whole class started laughing like crazy, even Shikamaru was laughing.

"Naruto, what did Iruka just tell you, Respect your teachers or I will have you expelled!!!!!" yelled Guy in Furious Rage.

So after the incident the class continued, Hinata started to look at Naruto, but Naruto completely ignored her. Then a note was passed to Hinata from Sakura but of course Guy caught them.

"Hinata who gave you that note?" Guy asked. Hinata didn't reply she didn't want her friend to get in trouble. Naruto's attention directed to the teacher and Hinata. "Not answering eh, then read it to the class!" Guy yelled with a sparkle in his smile. Then all of the sudden the note bursted in to flames. "I hate when people read notes aloud, It's so embarrassing to watch." Naruto said randomly. "Hmmm very well then back to class."

Guy said. "_What did Naruto just do? Did he just save me from reading it, I should thank him."_ Thought Hinata.

**After Class at the Lockers**

Hinata slowly approaches Naruto "Umm t-thank you N-Naruto for helping me in class that was very thoughtful of y-you." she said nervously

"Uh no problem I guess, well I got to go to lunch see ya." Naruto said without a care in the world. "_Well that was weird, Hinata sure is strange."_ Naruto thought to him self and then headed off to lunch.

"Hey Naruto wait up you jackass!" yelled Sasuke with shikamaru and Rock Lee.

"So Naruto have you thought of any ideas for our next song or are you as lazy as Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked impatiently

"Yeah I got a couple but they are not with me right know," replied Naruto

"Well, we better get to our table before someone steals it." Said Rock Lee

"So if they steal it Naruto will beat them to a bloody pulp, I'm too board to," Shikamaru said sarcastically. Then they sat in their seats and continued talking.

At the most popular girl table

"Hinata bad you didn't get to read the note,

I was asking if you liked Naruto, we see you staring at him all the time, so do ya"? Sakura asked.

"Well I guess I mean he's always so alone and people are always making fun of him, and no one d-deserves that kind of torment." Hinata replied nervously.

"OMG you like that freak, uggh he's freakier then Gaara, he just disgusts me!" said Ino.

"Well…how would you like it if you were made fun of all your life how would you feel!!!?" Hinata yelled furiously for the first time of here life.

"Wow Hinata what's wrong, you've never been like this before!?" Temari asked curiously.

"Oh I'm sorry I-I don't know what's gotten into me, w-will you please forgive me?" Hinata asked silently.

"Don't worry Hinata it's alright I have a crush on the most popular kid in school, Neji Hyuuga and he isn't all there," Tenten said reassuringly.

"Yeah and I'm going out with Shikamaru and he kind of gets on my nerves," Temari added on.

"Ok…well I'm going for a walk around school see ya!" Hinata said with a smile.

Then all the girls left at the table started to talk to each other about how strange Hinata is acting.

2 hours later at dismissal

Hinata started her walk home after saying goodbye to her friends.

Then while she was walking home Naruto speeded past her on his skateboard and ran into Neji.

"Oops I'm sorry Neji I guess I FAILED to see you there hahahaha!" Naruto shouted while laughing.

"You little punk if I wasn't being watched right now I'd strangle you!" Neji replied with a smirk as he was getting up and wiping blood off his face. Then Neji got up and walked home.

"_Oh Naruto, you are so strange in a good way_," Hinata thought with a sigh. Then Hinata followed Naruto till he got to his house.

"_He's entering his house who knew he only live a few houses away…uh oh I think he saw me, wait no he didn't phew!"_

Then Hinata went back to her house still thinking about Naruto.

Thank you for reading I expect great things from this so keep reading and give me some reviews too I'd appreciate it. Yeah I know the chapters are pretty short but they will get longer. This is the Updated 1st chapter


End file.
